The invention relates to computing systems, and more particularly to a method for data access in a storage infrastructure.
Data de-duplication is a technique to improve storage efficiency by identifying identical data and storing identical data only once. Data de-duplication is performed in storage systems such as EMC Data Domain and IBM ProtecTIER virtual tape libraries and NAS systems. However, data de-duplication techniques need improvements in order to satisfy and maintains the quality of service (QoS) requirements in term of resource utilization.